


Sleeping

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my very first stories, and still one of my favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

He’d wandered off during a break in the shooting. Some fool of a grip had accidentally screwed up the camera position and now everything had to be redone. Probably take over an hour. Sean had been reading, and looked up to see him drifting towards the woods.

On impulse, Sean dropped his book into his chair and walked in the direction where he’d last seen him. Strolling into the forest, Sean made his way down a barely visible trail. He glanced up at the canopy over his head. Sunlight filtered down through a cathedral ceiling of branches and leaves. _Everything here is so magical,_ Sean thought.

He found him in a small clearing. Lying on his side, head nestled on his crooked arm; sound asleep on a bed of leaves and soft grasses. Sean quietly sat down beside him. He felt an irresistible urge, almost a need, to watch Elijah sleep. _I’m like Sam, __Sean thought. _Watching over Frodo while he sleeps.__

As he gazed, shimmering patterns of light moved over Elijah’s body and face. Cast down from the canopy above, the patterns stirred and eddied over him like a lover’s hands. Sean was mesmerized by the sight. Couldn’t take his eyes off Elijah. He suddenly wanted, more than anything else on Earth, to lie down beside him and take Elijah’s sleeping body into his arms.

 _He’s so beautiful._ Sean thought. Still wearing his Frodo wig, soft curls flowing around his face. Long lashes lying on his cheek. Breathing softly. Lips half open. But most of all vulnerable, innocent, defenseless.

An intense desire to protect him flowed through Sean. He knew he’d do anything it took to keep him safe. To shelter him from any harm. He reached out and softly touched his brow. “Elijah,” he whispered. “I’ll keep you safe.”

And yet, in conflict with this, was the desire to hold him. To wake him from his slumber by covering that angelic face in scorching kisses. To do battle with the flowing patterns of light for the right to touch him. Was it a conflict? Or were these feelings both part of one greater feeling.

 _Is this what it feels like to really be in love?_ Sean asked himself.

He was suddenly filled with an intense longing to hear him breathe. He touched Elijah’s hair and leaned his face closer to his sleeping form, staring, listening.

Just the angle of Elijah's throat was almost enough to make Sean come: then Elijah opened his eyes.

Sean jumped back, startled. But Elijah only looked at him through drowsy eyes and reached up to grasp his vest.

“C’mere, you,” he said sleepily, pulling Sean down to lie beside him. Sean angled his body so that Elijah’s head snuggled into his shoulder. He pulled him close, feeling the whole length of Elijah’s body against him.

“What were you doing?” Elijah whispered to him. “Were you going to kiss me?”

“No,” Sean said to him softly “Though, on reflection, that wouldn’t have been a bad idea either. I was just going to listen to you breathe. Silly, huh?” He felt a little embarrassed saying these things to Elijah, but the magic of their setting and the feeling of Elijah’s body against his had wiped away his shyness and inhibitions.

“Can you hear me now?” Elijah asked him softly.

“No. Not really.” Sean said.

Elijah moved higher in Sean’s arms. His lips grazed Sean’s throat, then his cheek.

“How ‘bout now?” Elijah whispered in a sleepy voice, his breath flowing over Sean’s face, arms tight around his neck.

“Yeah,” Sean said, in a hoarse whisper. “I can FEEL it now.”

“Good,” Elijah murmured to him. “I want you to feel it.”

Sean looked down at his face, mere inches away now. “Elijah?” he said haltingly. “Lijah?”

Their kiss lasted a long, long time. The patterns of light now danced and flowed over both of them. From overhead the trees bent protectively over their tiny clearing.

The last coherent thought Sean could remember having was: _Yes. This is what it feels like to be really in love. ___


End file.
